Rion Ikari
Rion Ikari is a boy who lives a fairly normal life. He lives in the town Edirita, which is in the world, Asteralinia. He lives alone and is shown to be fine living all by himself. In his world, they refer to the Human World as " The Other World ". Yet, He hates anything that has to do with horror and the dark. Rion also seems to be good at playing the piano like his sister. Appearance Rion is a 15-year old boy. He follows quite a bit after his mother. Including her fairly short height. Thus, making him looking as old as a 10-year old. Rion has blue eyes and Ginger-Blond hair. He is often seen wearing a mainly blue outfit, with usual black pants. He finds this very comfortable. He does not enjoy wearing fancy clothes and prefers casual looks for they are more comfortable. With an exception, of often wearing the blue outfit which his sister gave to him. Personality Rion is shown to be very friendly, kind and sometimes shy. He enjoys reading books alone in peace. Often asking his close friend Haruka, if he could borrow some books. He also enjoys cooking and is very good at it. He was taught his manners pretty well, and prefers not fight unless he has to. When it comes to lying, he tends to be terrible at it. He also doesn't get mad often, but his close friends know that if he gets mad, they did something extremely bad. When it comes to love, he doesn't quite understand the term and he usually keeps his bad thoughts to himself. Compared to Lily, he is pretty innocent. Even though he is very stable, if he thinks about anyone getting killed, he can start losing his mind. Backstory Before joining 7Doors7Worlds, Rion actually went on a journey of his own to learn about the Eternity Orb of Truth. And before that, he lived a peaceful life with his older sister Angie Ikari. He often hung out with his childhood friends, Laura and Kevin and for some reason he does not know about, is fairly popular in his school. When he went on his journey he met Rukia first in Aigol Forest. Before leaving the forest they stumble upon Aries who was about to be killed, until she was saved by Rion and Rukia. After Rion had saved Aries she started to have feelings for him. They then met Haruka, Mimi, Flora and finally Yuuki. But they had trouble, it was suppose to be a fun journey, but the Eternity Orb of Truth was going to cause trouble, for some certain " people ", decided to use it for " evil " and they stole it. And apparently Yuuki had been caught in the crisis before he met Rion and the others. He was actually deceiving them the whole time and even tried to poison them. Later on, when then problem was resolve, Mimi and Rion were the first to trust him again. They all agree to stop the people creating this problem. But it wasn't easy, when they arrived back at Edirita to calm down and think of a plan. During one night when he was awake, Rion heard a loud explosion. Tempted to check it out, he ran outside and soon lost conscious. Only to gain it back after stabbing his sister. With his sister dying, she told him about everything she knew at that point, including how his mother died giving birth to him, and that his dad was assassinate in " The Other World ". She even told him that she knew that somehow in a way, this would be how she died. Rion was devastated, lost and ... different. No one could talk to him. It was impossible. Over the time though, he became more social again and more like himself. They soon figured out that the " people " were trying to go to the world, Xugecuria. Which was a hidden world from theirs, and was the world where the Eternity Orb of Truth was created. Xugecuria was Asteralinia 1000 years ago which then was buried deep into the abyss. Still, people do live there. There were told that in that world, there is " Red Air ", the deadly air of the world, and " Blue Air ", which was the miracles of the world. Exploring the world, they were able to track down the " people " and were able to finally defeat them. Saving the two worlds, Xugecuria and Asteralinia from the " people " and also stopping the Eternity Orb of Truth from causing grief. After this, he still maintains a very close friendship with the friends he met on his journey. But he still can't forget his sister who once lived in the same house as him. Present Wanting to go on another journey, he decided to join 7Doors7Worlds, he met Lily first, who told him about what had happened to Alexandrea's sister. Of course he had to help. He chose BlueBirds as his group because it reminded him of the ocean. He even tried out to become the leader of the BlueBirds and succeeded, thus making him the leader of BlueBirds. Image Gallery Image1.JPG Cake and Sweets.jpg Rion~Ballroom.jpg Rion.jpg Group Leader.jpg Achievements! Badge-edit-2.png Badge-category-0.png Badge-edit-4.png Badge-1-4.png Category:OC Category:Leader Category:DeviantArt2002 Category:Eternity Heroes Category:Male Category:BlueBird Category:Book Character Category:Asteralinia Category:7D7W Category:Healing Category:Pro-Gamer Category:Blue